<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psionic by ForestsAndSunsets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740957">Psionic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets'>ForestsAndSunsets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V-Tamers [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Empath, Empath abilities, Psychic Abilities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a psychic sucked.<br/>~<br/>(Taichi and Neo-centric)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya &amp; Saiba Neo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V-Tamers [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psionic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Psionic: Relating to psychic or paranormal ability (adjective).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neo wanted to slam his head on the table.</p><p>He knew Taichi felt the same way, with his face scrunched up in obvious <em>displeasure</em>.</p><p>The two made quick eye contact, and shared an empathetic (ha.) wince.</p><p>God, being a psychic <em>sucked</em>, especially in a room full of hormonal teenagers.</p><p>Neo couldn’t stop a low groan of annoyance as <em>yet again</em> one of their classmates accidentally projected their feelings of arousal.</p><p>Fuck, their lives sucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This follows the idea that using the Digimental gives you empath abilities and minor psychic powers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>